Cartas sin memoria
by Lallen
Summary: Kaito y Meiko se separan por la guerra, y cuando vuelvan a encontrarse, nada sera como antes.
1. Separacion

**Vocaloid, como ya saben, no me pertenece**

**Luego de ver tragedias en diferentes películas, he decidido escribir un nuevo fic, como la reverenda tonta que soy, que en lugar de actualizar los que ya tengo le hago caso a mi malévola inspiración que no quiere inspirar mis fics ya existentes y molesta con novedades extrañas.**

**Bien… el titulo de este fic es, simplemente**

"**Cartas"**

**Porque soy muy mala con los títulos jeje…**

**Bueeeno…**

**Summary: Meiko y Kaito se separan en medio de una guerra, ella se lleva consigo al hijo de ambos pero… ¿Volveran a encontrarse?**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Separación.**

Un joven corría desesperadamente hacia el puerto, rezando encontrar el barco indicado. En sus brazos cargaba a quien quería proteger a toda cosa.

Ella se retorcía de dolor a causa de su pierna izquierda, que lucía una profunda herida luego de haber sido aplastada por unos escombros que le habían caído encima. Detrás de los enamorados, los bombardeos seguían, destruyéndolo todo.

Eso no era todo. Él tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y no le importaba absolutamente nada excepto salvarla. Ni siquiera le importaba salvarse él mismo. Ella era la prioridad en ese momento.

Porque ella no estaba sola. No, en su interior guardaba algo más preciado para Kaito que cualquier cosa.

-Kaito… no quiero irme sin ti.- musitó Meiko, preocupada ante dicha posibilidad.

-Solo dejan pasar a mujeres y niños. Gakupo logró entrar al barco porque un pariente suyo es el dueño, por eso quiero que te vayas con él.-

-¡No me importa!- protestó ella– ¡No voy a irme sin ti!-

Kaito suspiró abatido. Hacía apenas unos minutos la había sacado con todo el pánico humanamente posible de entre dos escombros de lo que había sido su modesta pero acogedora casa.

Ella casi no podía moverse, atrapada y además obstinada en proteger su estómago. Kaito la encontró doblada y adolorida, y se apresuró en sacarla de ahí.

Nunca creyó ser capaz de aquello. Logró apartar los escombros con trabajo pero rápidamente, y tomó a Meiko entre sus brazos antes de besarle la frente. Luego se había echado a correr al puerto. Por suerte, no estaba muy lejos. Se suponía que aun quedaba un barco que se llevaría a todos lejos de la guerra.

Pero cuando habían dicho que sólo mujeres y niños podrían subir, Kaito supo que, doliera lo que doliera, se tendría que separar de Meiko. De Meiko, y del hijo que esperaba.

Supo que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver. Supo que tal vez jamás tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo… ni saber si era hijo o hija. Eso pensaba mientras corría con Meiko en brazos. Ella seguía protestando por la idea de separarse, y esto solo lo hacía sentir peor.

Finalmente y para su pequeña alegría, vio el barco por fin. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y se detuvo frente a este. Delante de él, dos hombres, uno ya conocido por los enamorados y otro desconocido, los miraron con curiosidad.

-¡Kaito…! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué le pasó a Meiko?- exclamó el conocido, Kamui Gakupo, al ver a la maltrecha chica, que seguía aferrada a su amado. Meiko abrió los ojos y se aferró aun más a Kaito. –No voy a irme.-

Kaito la miró con un gesto de tristeza. Se la dejó en los brazos a Gakupo, y después se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-Gakupo, suéltame, no voy a subir ahí dentro.- repuso Meiko, mirando retadoramente al pelimorado.

Él no supo qué hacer. Por suerte, Kaito fue quien le respondió a Meiko. Tomó su cabeza con las manos y la besó tiernamente.

Gakupo se sintió incómodo así que volteó a otro lado. El otro sujeto parecía estar fastidiado.

-Meiko…- comenzó Kaito luego de separarse de ella. Posó su mano en el abultado vientre de su compañera. Hizo una caricia tierna y le sonrió, reteniendo las lágrimas. –Aquí hay una prioridad.-

Meiko lo miró entre la frustración y la tristeza. –No… no quiero estar separada de ti.-

Kaito trago aire para tratar de no llorar como un niño pequeño, pero no sirvió de mucho. –Te prometo que si logro salir de ésta iré a buscarte.-

Meiko sollozo. –Pero…-

-Meiko por favor, lo más importante que te pido es que lo cuides y siempre estés ahí para él y… y… seas feliz.-

Meiko tuvo una sensación de catástrofe al oír semejante frase.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Suena como si fueras a morir!-

-¡Meiko por favor no me hagas esto!- ya, estaba llorando. –Por favor…- La volvió a tomar en brazos, la estrechó con delicadeza y se la volvió a dejar a Gakupo.

Ella miró a Kaito con los ojos húmedos, al igual que los de él.

Pero comprendió. Comprendió que Kaito, por una vez, tenía razón y se estaba portando de forma responsable. Aunque eso doliera tanto.

Kaito tragó aire, y dijo, con la voz a punto de quebrarse:

-Adiós… Me… Meiko…-

-Por favor… regresa.- imploró en un susurro ella.

-Lo haré, lo haré…- asintió Kaito, no muy convencido. Una explosión no tan lejana los hizo volver a la dolorosa realidad. Gakupo observó preocupado el fuego que se extendía cada vez acercándose más.

Su acompañante gruñó enojado, con notable prisa por irse ya.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a ir hacia el barco. Kaito se quedó estático, mirando a su amada alejarse en brazos de su mejor amigo. Entonces, tuvo como un flash y corrió hacia ellos.

Gakupo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, dudoso. El peliazul sólo se inclinó para dejarle un beso en el vientre, acariciarlo una vez más y besar su frente. Luego, miró a Gakupo a los ojos, le puso las manos en los hombros y dijo, con voz que trataba de sonar autoritaria:

-JÚRAME que los vas a cuidar.-

Gakupo tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio. –O… obviamente, por algo soy tu mejor amigo…-

-Cuídate TÚ.- repuso Meiko, dirigiéndose a Kaito, con un tono aun más autoritario. Kaito asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras los veía alejarse hacia el barco que les salvaría la vida a sus dos personas más importantes, se sintió perdido. A sus espaldas, las explosiones se escuchaban con más fuerza. Los soldados enemigos no tardarían en llegar.

El barco ya había partido, pero aun lo podía ver con claridad. Desde él, Gakupo y Meiko le decían adiós. Ésta última con lágrimas en los ojos.

Seria la última vez que ambos se verían en un largo tiempo.

Meiko sentía como si dejara la mitad de ella en esa isla.

_Kaito: _

_La separación me duele mucho. Estoy dentro de este tonto barco, y se que tú estás aun atrapado en medio de una guerra entre dos facciones que ni siquiera conocemos._

_Nuestro bebé parece estar más inquieto de lo normal, y eso me tiene preocupada. Seguramente él también te extraña mucho. Quisiera saber por qué tuvimos tan mal tino para nuestra relación._

_¿Recuerdas que nos habríamos podido ir una semana antes? Pero tú no quisiste por mi estado. En ese momento, recuerdo que quería ahorcarte por haberme considerado tan delicada. Aun estoy un poco enojada por eso._

_De no ser por ese viaje que nunca realizamos, ahora estaríamos juntos, en algún lugar lejano. Tú estarías tomando un helado, como siempre, y yo estaría observando las nubes. No se por que me gustan tanto desde que comenzó el embarazo. _

_Te extraño. Podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que estuvieras ahora a mi lado, y podríamos pensar en un buen nombre para el bebé. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto._

_Por favor cumple tu promesa y cuídate. Y regresa pronto, también._

_Gakupo es muy bueno conmigo, como ya sabes, se ha tomado la promesa muy en serio. Creo que quiere proponerle matrimonio a Haku. Sí, la doctora que se ocupa de mí. No sé si se atreva a hacerlo, ya sabes cómo es._

_Meiko_

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Pd: **

**Si les gustó o tienen algún comentario/sugerencia, dejen un review…**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Segunda Pd: Entre más review recibo, mas me inspiro. O eso creo…**

**Tercera Pd: ¡LARGA VIDA AL KAIMEI!**


	2. Hijo

**Vocaloid, como ya saben, no me pertenece**

**Luego de ver tragedias en diferentes películas, he decidido escribir un nuevo fic, como la reverenda tonta que soy, que en lugar de actualizar los que ya tengo le hago caso a mi malévola inspiración que no quiere inspirar mis fics ya existentes y molesta con novedades extrañas.**

**Bien… el titulo de este fic es, simplemente**

"**Cartas… Sin Memoria"**

**Porque soy muy mala con los títulos jeje…**

**Bueeeno…**

**Summary: Meiko y Kaito se separan en medio de una guerra, ella se lleva consigo al hijo de ambos pero… ¿Volveran a encontrarse?**

**Capitulo 2: **

**Hijo.**

Pero nuestra historia comienza unos meses mas tarde, en una casa alejada de nuestro escenario anterior.

Gakupo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, cerrada, de donde provenían gritos adoloridos. El pelimorado suspiró.

-Menos mal que no estás aquí, Kaito…-

Ese día no había sido un día de suerte para el buen hombre. Primero, en la mañana tuvo que pagar una infracción por haberse estacionado en el sitio equivocado. Pero regresando, se dio cuenta de que le había pagado mucho más al policía, y no se lo había dicho.

Llegando al pequeño hotel que administraba, bueno… el lo llamaba "posada" más que "hotel". Sonaba mucho más hospitalario. Pero al llegar, encontró a dos personas de seguridad ahí. Decían que creían que dos fugitivos se escondían ahí.

Por lo tanto hubo un muy incómodo cateo, cuando se fueron encendió la televisión para ver su programa favorito pero se topó con que lo habían cancelado, le llamaron desde la casa de su tía para decirle que el pobre perrito que le iban a mandar por su cumpleaños (sí, la tía era medio… pues… "consentidora") se había perdido en el envió.

Y por si no fuera poco, Haku, su novia, había llegado a verlo con mas de 2 horas de retraso, por lo que fue reprendida también por Meiko (Haku era doctora, y era quien se encargaba de Meiko), pero ni siquiera pudo saludarla ni tampoco decirle nada pues el dichoso "-nacido" había decidido comenzar a nacer dos semanas antes de lo previsto.

No hubiera sido tan desastroso de no ser como se dieron las cosas.

Pero fue todo demasiado imprevisto, demasiado frenético. Entre Haku y Gakupo alcanzaron a conducirla hasta su habitación, la recostaron en la cama, y después Haku básicamente lo saco a patadas (no tan agresivamente pero si de forma cortante), y el pobre tipo no tuvo mas opción que quedarse fuera a esperar.

Si pero… ¿cuanto? Él no sabía nada de partos, pero le parecía que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo ahí dentro. Le parecía que algo no andaba bien.

Sobretodo que los gritos no cesaban. Con cada uno, sentía como si parte de el se estuviera retorciendo dolorosamente. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que Meiko debía estar pasando. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse.

"¿Por que demonios no prefirió una cesárea?"

Enserio, gracias a dios que Kaito no se encontraba ahí. Gakupo sonrió levemente al imaginar como estaría en ese momento.

Seguramente estaría dando vueltas histéricamente, sacudiendo al pobre Gakupo y mostrándose completamente histérico. O tal vez estaría dentro con Meiko, a punto de desmayarse.

Pero lo que si sabía es que estaría preocupado hasta lo humanamente posible. Ya de por sí el pelimorado estaba preocupado, él que no tenia una relación muy estrecha con Meiko.

Pero aun así, oír tantos gritos no era nada agradable. Rayos… ¿Eso aun iba a durar mucho?

Pasó más tiempo. Él no encontraba el coraje de moverse de lugar, pues sentía que su deber era estar ahí. Entonces, escuchó que abajo había dos personas.

A la fragata el honor, había clientes.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable por abandonar el sitio donde su honor de samurái le dictaba estar, bajó las escaleras, pues tampoco iba a descuidar su negocio.

-Eto… ¿Puedo ayudarles?- preguntó a los gemelos que estaban esperando en el mostrador. Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad.

Eran un niño y una niña idénticos, rubios y de ojos azules.

-Eto… sí señor… ¿podr…- pero el chico fue interrumpido casi de inmediato por su hermana.

-¡Hola! ¡Queremos una habitación por favor!-

-Eh… ¿para ustedes dos?-

-obviamente.-

-Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-¡Por tiempo Indeterminado!-

-¿Sus nombres?-

-¡Rin y Len Kagamine!- exclamaron a coro los dos.

(Aullidos, exclamaciones y porras de las fans)

-Eh… muy… bien…- asintió Gakupo, bastante sorprendido de que dos chicos tan jóvenes se quedaran a vivir solos. Pero bueno, iban a pagar, y Gakupo necesitaba dinero.

-Bien… la habitación num. 15 les servirá, es bastante gra…- pero fue interrumpido por un grito aterrador proveniente de arriba. Sabía perfectamente la causa, pero entró en pánico al oírlo tan fuerte.

Los gemelos observaron hacia arriba con un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A quien están matando ahí arriba?- preguntó Rin.

-Rin… eso… da miedo…- musitó Len.

-Eto… eh… necesito ir a ver algo. Pueden retirarse a su cuarto, tomen la llave- se las lanzó antes de correr a toda velocidad al cuarto de arriba. Buen servicio ¿no? Al llegar frente a la puerta, se topó con la buena sorpresa de que no había más gritos.

No, solo un llanto pequeño y asustado, que lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Por fin, había nacido. Y por el agradable silencio que se hizo unos minutos después, todo parecía estar bien.

Espero un rato más, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando asomarse a una muy sonriente Haku. –Gakupo… ya eres tío.-

-¿E… esta todo bien? ¿Ella está bien?-

Haku se rió calladamente. – ¡Si! Está de maravilla ¡Es impresionante eso! ¡Luego de tanto tiempo de trabajo de parto, apenas vio al bebé se recuperó de la nada!-

Gakupo se sintió completamente aliviado luego de oír eso. – ¡Gracias a todos los santos! ¡Y también gracias a ti!- y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Haku se sonrojó, y sonrió discretamente. –Gakupo… la verdad estabas tan preocupado que hasta parecía que el hijo era tuyo.-

-Pues casi.- asintió Gakupo. –Es de mi mejor amigo. Además… yo le prometí que cuidaría que nada la sucediera a Meiko… solo imagina la angustia de estar ahí sin poder hacer nada.-

-Tú y tu honor de samurái…-

-Oye, no quiero que, si Kaito está muerto, venga en la noche a vengarse por que no haya cumplido con mi deber.-

-No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema: Un varoncito.- informó Haku. –Y se ve muy sano.-

-genial… como quisiera que Kaito estuviera aquí-

(…sin comentarios)

-Deberíamos ir a verla, ¿No crees?- Haku interrumpió su abrazo tranquilamente y lo tomó de la mano. Entraron a la habitación con un silencio tranquilo.

Y lo que vio Gakupo ahí fue una de las imágenes más hermosas de su vida. Meiko estaba recostada entre las sabanas, sonriendo pacíficamente a los dos, se veía exhausta pero realmente feliz.

En sus brazos sostenía una pequeña maravilla. Los miró entrar sonriendo tan ampliamente como le era posible.

La pareja se sentó al lado de la cama y contemplaron con interés al pequeño. Meiko le descobijo un poco la cabeza para dejarlos mirarlo bien.

Era un bebé precioso, de ojos y pelo idénticos a los de su padre. Era como un Kaito en miniatura, excepto en algunos detalles que recordaban a Meiko.

-Vean eso. Se supone que un hijo es una mezcla de los dos.- dijo Meiko risueñamente. –Pero…- le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. –Este travieso decidió no sacar nada de mí.-

Haku se rio –jaja, no digas eso… yo digo que también se parece a ti.-

Gakupo lo miró con atención. La verdad, lo único que encontraba de diferente en ese bebé y cualquier otro era el color de pelo y los ojos azules. Punto. Pero si ellas decían que se parecía a tal o tal, no le quedaba más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

El pequeño emitió un sonido parecido a un gemido, como si quisiera llorar, causando la inmediata alerta de los tres. Meiko le acaricio la frente con un dedo cariñosamente. –Ya… Tranquilo.-

El pequeño extendió sus pequeñas manos y trató de sostener el dedo de su madre. Ella sonrió mientras repasaba con su dedo la minúscula mano del recién nacido. –Es tan pequeño…-

Gakupo y Haku observaron la escena enternecidos.

–Eto… ¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?- preguntó Gakupo.

Meiko suspiro. –Tenía en mente llamarlo Hiro. Pero recordé lo que Kaito me dijo una vez. Dijo que un bonito nombre podría ser Kaoru.-

Gakupo y Haku se miraron entre si y finalmente se encogieron de hombros.

-Kaoru entonces…-

_Kaito:_

_Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Tengo en brazos a lo más hermoso que puedas imaginarte. Así es, amor, nuestro bebé es un varón precioso y muy sano, que nació hace apenas unas horas._

_Estoy exhausta. Según Haku, fue un parto difícil, para mí sólo fue demasiado largo. Pero estoy bien, igual que el pequeño. También él esta exhausto, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido, por lo que tuve tiempo de sobra para descansar._

_Quisiera que pudieras ver lo pequeño que es. El muy maloso es igualito a ti. No tiene nada notable que sea mío. Pero tiene tus ojos, y eso es lo que me importa._

_Lo llame como tú querías. Kaoru. Kaoru Shion Sakine. Espero encontrarte pronto, para que puedas conocerlo. Cada día miro la lista de fallecidos para ver si estás ahí, pero nunca te encuentro. Eso me da esperanzas._

_Por favor dime que me estas buscando tal y como yo te estoy buscando. No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, sobretodo ahora. Al menos en este momento no me siento tan sola._

_El pequeño bulto calientito que duerme en mis brazos es mi felicidad._

_Por favor, aparece pronto._

_Meiko._

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Pd: **

**Si les gustó o tienen algún comentario/sugerencia, dejen un review…**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Segunda Pd: Entre más review recibo, mas me inspiro. O eso creo…**

**Tercera Pd: ¡LARGA VIDA AL KAIMEI!**


	3. Vivo

_**Vocaloid, como ya saben, no me pertenece**_

_**Bueeeno… como ver películas de enamorados separados durante la guerra es trágico, escribí un fic. Claro, no soy buena para la tragedia pero algo es algo, ¿no? En fin… disfruten este nuevo cap de mi torpe fic que aun así está saliendo adelante. O al menos eso parece.**_

"**Cartas Sin Memoria"**

**Porque soy ****muy mala**** con los títulos**

_**Bueeeno…**_

_**Summary: Meiko y Kaito se separan en medio de una guerra, ella se lleva consigo al hijo de ambos pero… ¿Volverán a encontrarse?**_

**Capitulo 3: **

**Vivo.**

Esa tarde, Kaoru estaba extrañamente inquieto. Los tres observaban preocupados y sin saber que hacer al pequeño, que no paraba de llorar en la cuna.

-Es la tercera vez que se despierta así en toda la tarde…- murmuró Meiko, algo angustiada, mientras lo tomaba en brazos para tratar de calmarlo.

-¿Segura que no tiene hambre?- preguntó Gakupo, rascándose la cabeza, y tratando de sonar profesional.

-No. Lo amamanté por un rato muy largo, y luego… sólo se durmió. Por cinco minutos, antes de despertarse gritando.-

-¿Necesitará que lo cambies?-

-Ya lo hice.-

-Tal vez tiene cólicos. Los recién nacidos comúnmente los tienen.- opinó científicamente Haku. –Tu sabes… por lo de que su estomago debe acostumbrarse a la leche en lugar del líquido amniótico…-

-Le estuve masajeando la panza por 20 minutos.-

Haku y Gakupo se miraron entre sí. Se les habían acabado las opciones.

Mientras, la pelicafe se tornaba visiblemente desesperada. Y asustada. Su bebé se veía incomodo, molesto, asustado, triste o todo al mismo tiempo… y no había razón aparente para eso.

Pero por más que le hacía mimos y lo acurrucaba en sus brazos, no parecía surtir ningún efecto, pese a que eso siempre lo calmaba.

Tal vez una canción de cuna serviría. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, y comenzó a cantarle alguna cancioncilla tranquila al pequeño. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Lo suficiente para que reemplazara sus gritos desaforados por sollozos casi imperceptibles.

Fue entonces, cuando el pequeño ya casi no sollozaba y la habitación estaba casi en silencio, que apareció en la puerta un personaje ya conocido por todos.

Len Kagamine a punto de cometer el peor error de toda su vida, los tres lo vieron alarmados pues el chico llegaba con aires como de estar a punto de hablar en voz alta.

– ¡Que aquí abajo buscan a Meiko Sakineee!-

¿Resultado? Los gritos desaforados de Kaoru regresaron amenazando con dejarlos a todos sordos. Haku, Meiko y Gakupo observaron a Len con tales caras, que el pobre gemelo apenas pudo arrepentirse de su error y prefirió regresar a su habitación antes de que lo descuartizaran vivo.

Meiko siguió cantando un poco para que el bebé se calmara un poco, y se lo dejó en brazos a Gakupo. Fue caminando hacia la escalera para dirigirse a la entrada del edificio y ver que sucedía.

Mientras, Kaoru casi dejaba de llorar, sorpresivamente, y se acurrucó en brazos de Gakupo con gesto somnoliento. Haku observó la escena con curiosidad. –Te ves lindo con ese pequeño en brazos.-

Gakupo se sonrojó y se sintió algo incomodo con dicho comentario.

Mientras tanto, abajo Meiko recibía una noticia bastante impresionante.

-¿El… esta… Vivo?-

Frente a ella, un chico de pelo negro asentía con la cabeza. Le gustaba llevar noticias buenas, por desgracia, en realidad esa no era una muy feliz. –Sí, está vivo.-

La pelicafe creyó que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo. Kaito estaba vivo. ¡VIVO! -¿Do… donde está?-

-Srta… eto… es algo **un poco** más delicado.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-…él…- el chico tragó saliva, buscando fuerza para hablar. –Padece de amnesia.-

Amnesia… amnesia… solo había oído eso en las películas. Perdida de memoria, perdida casi total de recuerdos. A Meiko se le vino el mundo encima. –Ósea que… no… recuerda nada.-

-Me temo que así es. Lo siento mucho…-

Meiko tragó saliva. Por mas doloroso que fuera, aun así…

-Quiero ir a verlo.-

-Eto…- el chico la miro algo asustado, pues no le parecía muy buena idea, pero le dio la dirección anotada en una tarjeta. –Tome. Aquí podrá encontrarlo.-

Ella revisó el texto escrito en la tarjeta. Eso era extraño. Una mansión que resguardaba a las victimas de guerra, en medio de la ciudad. Meiko la había visto un par de veces, pero nunca le había hecho caso.

¿Y Kaito estaba ahí? No podía ser.

-Eh… bien, creo que debo irme, srta, buena suerte con su…eh…- el chico se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer una estupidez. No sabía en qué se relacionaban Meiko y Kaito. -…el sr. Shion.- y se retiró cortésmente después de hacer una reverencia.

Meiko se quedó unos minutos en la puerta, con la vista fija en la tarjeta. Kaito estaba vivo, y en buena salud, refugiado en la mansión. Pero… no la recordaba.

Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, todas las cosas que habían hecho. Todo lo que se habían dicho, todos los planes que habían hecho… ¡Kaoru! Todo, todo ya no existía para él.

-¡Ohayo! ¡Sakine-san!- saludó Rin, entrando luego de recoger el correo en el buzón. Cuando entró, Meiko cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Kagamine-chan.-

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué traía el tipo? ¿Buenas noticias?- preguntó inocentemente Rin mientras revisaba el correo. Cuentas… cuentas… una postal de la tía de Gakupo…

-Algo así.-

-Ah. ¿Algo como qué?-

-El papá de Kaoru.-

Rin detuvo el registro del correo y miró a Meiko con curiosidad. – ¿Lo conoces?-

Meiko la observó extrañada. -¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es el amor de mi vida!-

-Aaah… eh… jeje, es que yo y Len creíamos otra cosa.-

-¿Cual?- preguntó Meiko, olvidando poco a poco su tristeza para poner un cierto rencor en la voz. Esos gemelos eran capaces de inventar cualquier cosa…

-Bueno… nosotros creíamos… eh… que habías quedado embarazada luego de una noche de locura en las Vegas, porque trabajabas en algo… huh… indecente y eras demasiado cristiana como para abortar… yo qué sé.-

Meiko la miró con expresión casi fastidiada. -¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué tipo de mujer crees que soy?-

Rin la miro con cara de "Mejor no contesto". Meiko suspiró y volteó a otra parte. –¡Claro que no! Me enamoré de un hombre, pasamos los años mas felices de nuestras vidas, nos comprometimos, luego vino Kaoru… y la guerra…-

-¿Y entonces qué te dijo el tipo hoy?-

-Que está vivo. Que sobrevivió, pero… no recuerda nada.-

Rin la miró en silencio y siguió revisando lo que quedaba de correo. Le incomodaba tener que consolarla o escuchar sus dramas de heroína de Josei. No es que no le importara, pero no era una psicóloga ni la doctora corazón.

Arriba, volvió a oírse el llanto de un bebé. Meiko sonrió y se dispuso a ir con él. Mientras subía las escaleras, tomo la decisión de hacerlo. Llamaría a la mansión, y avisaría que Kaito tendría una visita de su prometida.

Solo esperaba resistir la tentación de lanzarse a sus brazos apenas lo viera.

_Kaito:_

_Estoy asustada. Hoy me avisaron que sigues vivo, pero que ya no me recuerdas. Me pongo triste cuando pienso que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ya no lo recuerdas, ¿sabes?_

_Tampoco recuerdas a Kaoru. No recuerdas como ya lo querías con todo tu corazón cuando apenas estaba en mi vientre. Ni recuerdas que tuve que separarme de ti para salvarlo a él._

_Y lo doloroso es que ahora que no lo recuerdas, yo lo recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo. Desde el primer beso que nos dimos, frente a la puerta de mi casa, hasta las lágrimas de tus ojos al vernos separados._

_Pero también estoy feliz de que no hayas muerto. Supongo que aun me queda un rayo de esperanza, una linternita en medio de un bosque oscuro, que me dice que tal vez podamos vivir juntos como una familia._

_Si no me recuerdas, ni a Kaoru, creo que deberemos empezar desde cero. Si nos enamoramos una vez, tal vez podamos hacerlo de nuevo._

_Por eso, decidí llamar al sitio donde estás, y avisar que tu prometida y tu hijo irán de visita el viernes. Dije quienes somos para que no te sientas desconcertado si llegamos de improviso._

_Te sigo amando con todo mi corazón._

_Meiko_

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Pd: **

**Aaay… creo que me puse a mi misma a llorar**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Segunda Pd:**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**.1.¿Viste el botoncito ese de aquí abajo que cambiaron de color?**

**.2. ¿Sí?**

**., dirige tu mouse (Ósea la flechita de la pantalla) hasta él cuidadosamente. ¿Ya?**

**., ahora presiona el botón izquierdo (****Tu**** izquierda) del aparato que usas para mover la flechita (mouse), bien.**

**.ás que te apareció una ventanita.**

**. ya iniciaste sesión, el cuadro tendrá un graaaaan espacio en grande donde quisiera que anotarás qué te pareció el capitulo.**

**.7. ****Si no has iniciado sesión, busca ayuda con alguien mayor**

**. hayas terminado, haz click en enviar review/send review o lo que diga.**

**Muchas gracias por tu cooperación.**


	4. Reencuentro

_**Vocaloid, como ya saben, no me pertenece**_

_**Bueeeno… como ver películas de enamorados separados durante la guerra es trágico, escribí un fic. Claro, no soy buena para la tragedia pero algo es algo, ¿no? En fin… disfruten este nuevo cap de mi torpe fic que aun así está saliendo adelante. **__**O al menos eso parece**__**.**_

"**Cartas Sin Memoria"**

**Porque soy ****muy mala**** con los títulos**

_**Bueeeno…**_

_**Summary: Meiko y Kaito se separan en medio de una guerra, ella se lleva consigo al hijo de ambos pero… ¿Volverán a encontrarse?**_

**Capitulo 4: **

**Reencuentro.**

Frente a la puerta del edificio, Meiko titubeó mucho antes de tocar.

¿Cómo reaccionaria Kaito?

¿Estaría asustado? ¿Se negaría a verla? ¿La tacharía de loca?

Tal vez llegar y decirle todo era algo estúpido e insensato, pero ella lo consideraba como lo mejor. Hasta que por fin reunió suficiente valor, y tocó a la puerta tres veces.

Para su desgracia no tardaron mucho en abrir, y una jovencita de pelo aguamarina, vestida de enfermera y con el pelo peinado en dos largas coletas apareció.

-Eto… hola. Usted debe ser Sakine-san, ¿Me equivoco?-

Meiko tragó saliva. Estaba muy nerviosa. Pero no lo demostró. –La misma-

-Bien… por favor pase.- invitó la enfermera.

Meiko entró empujando con cuidado el carrito donde llevaba a Kaoru, medio despierto. Apenas lo vio, la jovencita sonrió enternecida. – ¡Ooooh! Ese debe ser el bebé de Kaito-kun, ¿No es así?-

Meiko sonrió. –Sí… es idéntico a su padre.-

-De hecho…- asintió Miku. Miró a Meiko a los ojos, con una sonrisa. –Él ha tenido mucha curiosidad por usted, y por el pequeño.-

-Ah… eh… bien, supongo.-

-Los esta esperando en el jardín.-

-El… ¿Jardín?-

-¡Hai!- y la enfermera señaló hacia una puerta en el extremo de la habitación. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune. Encantada de conocerla.-

-Mucho gusto.- respondió cortésmente Meiko, antes de dirigirse lentamente a la puerta. Frente a ella, volvió a tragar saliva, y trató de serenarse mentalmente. Lo más tranquila que pudo, dio vuelta al cerrojo y salió al jardín, con Kaoru cada vez más despierto al ver tanto color verde a su alrededor.

A casi diez metros de distancia, un joven de pelo azul miraba a ambos inclinando un poco la cabeza. Conforme se acercaba y reconocía a su prometido, Meiko poco a poco fue olvidando en parte sus temores.

Lo importante era que estaba vivo. Y frente a ella.

Casi como lo recordaba. ¡Incluso tenía la característica bufanda!

-¡Ah! Usted debe ser mi prometida.- dijo Kaito, con curiosidad, cuando Meiko se sentó a menos de un metro de distancia. Su prometido estaba sobre la hierba, que ese día estaba fresca y agradable.

Meiko tragó saliva y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Sí… es… un gran alivio saber que sigues vivo.-

Kaito la miró un poco triste. –Lamento mucho no poder recordarte.-

-No es tu culpa… Shion-san.- respondió Meiko, tratando de no llorar o ponerse sentimental. Y le salió bastante bien –Fue… la guerra, eso es todo.- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaito asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de la mujer. Siguió un silencio incómodo para ambos. Hasta que un llanto no muy desesperado de parte del mas pequeño de los tres presentes captó la atención de los dos adultos.

Meiko sacó a Kaoru del carrito y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Kaito miró con atención al bebé, tan parecido a él.

-Es adorable.- comentó, sonriendo mientras Kaoru lo miraba fijamente, con mucha curiosidad.

-Es idéntico a ti.- respondió Meiko, acariciando a Kaoru en la nariz. Volteó hacia Kaito interrogante. –… ¿Quisieras cargarlo?-

-Bueno… creo que nunca he cargado un bebé, ¿podrías enseñarme cómo hacerlo?-

Meiko sonrió. –No necesito enseñarte, solo cárgalo con precaución, es todo.- se levantó con cuidado, y se sentó al lado de Kaito, antes de dejarle con delicadeza el niño en brazos. Kaito lo cargó como si temiera que por cualquier cosa se fuera a romper.

Kaoru primero quiso quejarse de la cercanía del extraño para él, pero al sentirse cómodo entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos con infinita curiosidad, mirando a su padre a la cara.

A Kaito le causó una gran impresión.

Así que tenía un hijo y… lo conocía por fin. Meiko los observaba a ambos lo más distante que podía, por una parte sintiéndose ansiosa por lanzarse a sus brazos, pero por una parte de gustaba por fin tener esa imagen en su mente.

A Kaoru le había agradado y a Kaito Kaoru también. Eso era lo importante, ¿no es así?

Bueno… a Kaoru le había agradado Kaito, o su bufanda, porque la tomó y no la soltó. Pese a que el tipo quiso recuperar su bufanda, el bebé tenia otros planes y abrazo la bufanda fascinado con la consistencia mullida y suave de la tela.

Meiko se rió mientras los veía pelear por la bufanda. Luego extendió los brazos para recuperar a Kaoru y le hizo unos mimos mientras le sonreía a Kaito, siendo correspondida por otra sonrisa.

Se quedo con él, hablando tímidamente de cosas sin mucha importancia durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. Frente a la puerta del edificio, Meiko estaba a punto de irse, con Kaoru en su carrito.

Kaito se despidió con la mano, Meiko también, y regreso a casa lentamente, sintiéndose vacía. Vacía, pero feliz.

Le hubiera gustado que la despedida fuera un poco más cariñosa, pero hubiera sido demasiado pedir. Kaito estaba vivo, eso era lo mejor de todo, había conocido a Kaoru, eso también era importante.

¿Podrían volver a enamorarse, acaso?

No estaba segura, pero ojalá y la respuesta fuera sí. Al llegar a la posada, saludó a todos cortésmente, sin dar muchos detalles de la visita, y se fue a dormir, aun agitada por lo sucedido en la tarde.

Poco después de acostar a Kaoru y tirarse sobre la cama, el bebé despertó pidiendo a gritos un poco de comer. Lo amamantó, lo abrazó y se quedo dormida con el niño en brazos.

_Kaito:_

_Esta noche, más que las demás, te extrañé como no te imaginas._

_Juro que mi cabeza no podía hacer otra cosa más que recordar todas las muestras de amor que nos hemos dado. Quisiera golpearte en la cabeza para ver si recuerdas todo. Solo bromeo, claro, ahora no te golpearía ni aunque me pagaran._

_Me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas tenido a Kaoru en brazos. Creo que le agradaste mucho, normalmente no es así con los desconocidos. Sí, ya sé que no eres un total desconocido, pero aun así, es cierto que no te había visto jamás._

_Es pequeño, es frágil… y cuando te vi hoy, me parecías igual. Te veías muy desubicado con la vida, y seguramente es mi culpa. Haber llegado con todo de golpe seguro debió haberte mareado y desconcertado por completo._

_Soy muy ansiosa, no pude esperar, no quería ocultarte la verdad. Y tampoco quiero obligarte a nada, sólo… tal vez aun nos queda una oportunidad, ¿no crees?_

_O tal vez sólo sueño demasiado…_

_Meiko_

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Pd: Bueeeno… me siento humilde, Así que… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Segunda Pd:**

**Hoy Lallen no está segura acerca de este capitulo. Si la apoyas un poco o le das sugerencias para el fic, será muy feliz y saltará de alegría. Gracias. Por eso:**

**¡DEJA REVIEW!**


End file.
